The Great Escape
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: This is a oneshot add on to the end of episode The Bakersfield Expedition, hope you enjoy it.


**The Great Escape**

**Apartment 4A**

Penny finished placing the last comic book back in its plastic sleeve then handed it to Leonard beside her on the couch. Leonard slid the comic back into the box full of comics on the coffee table. He turned toward the hallway.

"Okay Sheldon they are all put back in their sleeves and back in the container."

Penny was still dressed in the outfit she had been in when Leonard had gotten home. He had changed into his jeans and a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue and black stripe running across it. Sheldon came down the hallway in his grey checkered pajamas and robe. He gave them both a withering look.

"Are they in the proper order, alphabetical by character, genre, publisher and publishing date?"

Penny rolled her eyes and started shaking her head. Leonard looked up through his glasses raising his chin, "Of course"

Sheldon walked up to the table and picked up the box, "I'll check them later. It's been an exhausting day I'm going to bed."

Sheldon turned and headed back up the hallway. As he turned the corner Leonard quickly grabbed Penny's hand and hurriedly pulled her toward the door.

Penny looked at him and the panicked look on his face, "You didn't put them back in order did you."

Leonard got her to the door then opened it, "Of course not. Who can figure out what crazy order Sheldon would want them in. We have to make a break for it."

He pulled Penny through the door as he heard Sheldon yell "Leonard, these are not in the right order. How am I expected to sleep if my comic books are in a mish mash condition?"

Leonard quickly pulled her to the stairs. Penny looked confused, "Where are we going?"

"We can't go to your apartment it's the first place he'll look. Come on we're going out for a while, maybe a very long while."

Penny protested as she followed him down the stairs, "I don't have my purse."

"Do you have your apartment and car keys?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, we're good to go"

**The Westin Hotel lobby bar, Pasadena**

Penny sat at the table in the bar sipping on her martini waiting for Leonard to return. The bar was nice, soft chairs around light wood tables with a tan and maroon color scheme. The young bartender was watching her closely trying to make eye contact. Penny frowned and looked away. Leonard at last came around the corner then sat at the table. Penny went to all smiles.

"Hey you, I just realized I got you out of the house in jeans and a t-shirt for a drink on a Saturday night. Go team Penny."

Penny did a fist pump then laughed. Leonard sat down then looked over at Penny and smiled, "You're not half as excited as I am that you like comic books."

Penny pouted her lips into a small sneer, "Okay I guess you've got me there, they are kind of fun to read and discuss. So what order do you keep your comic books in Leonard?"

Leonard moved his hand across the table and placed it on hers, "I used to keep them in the order I read them. I always would put the last one I read in the back. But I've decided to keep them in more random order so you can read them."

Penny smirked then finished off her drink, "So when do you think we can go home?"

Leonard got that little grin on his face, "I thought we might stay here tonight. Our year anniversary is on the 19th that's next week. We could celebrate it tonight?"

Penny got a funny look on her face. She didn't look convinced. Leonard went on quickly, "They have in room spa treatments. You could have a massage and a mani-pedi in the morning?"

That did it Penny seemed excited now, "Okay I'm in."

Leonard seemed pleased with himself, "Great because I already got the room."

Penny shook her head, "How are you paying for this, your wallet was in the car?"

Leonard held up a credit card, "I just had my debit card and some cash in my wallet. Now that I'm not going to spend money at comic-con I can spend it on my favorite girl. The insurance should cover everything else."

Penny leaned over and kissed him, "That was a better plan all along."

**The Westin Hotel, Room 234**

Penny snuggled up into Leonard's shoulder in the white sheets of the hotel room bed. Her bare shoulders exposed with her left hand in the middle of Leonard's bare chest.

Penny smiled into his chest, "You know Leonard that January 19th is not our anniversary? That's just when you asked me out again. Our anniversary is in four more months."

Leonard got a puzzled look on his face, his eyebrows knitted together thinking.

"What do you mean our first time together was in September when I came back from Texas?"

Penny sat up on her right hand and looked at him, "Leonard Hofstadter our first date was May 15th 2008, it was a Thursday. Weren't you listening when I told Alex we had been going out for five years?"

Leonard looked concerned, "I remember the word experiment?"

Penny shook her head then snuggled back into his shoulder, "You kissed me, I said the cat's alive and that was the start of our relationship."

Leonard smiled now remembering, "You had on that short pink dress, I was sweating like a pig and nervous. Yeah I remember now. Penny the cat's still alive."

"I love you Leonard"

"I love you Pen"

Knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny", knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny", knock, knock, knock, "Leonard and Penny"

Sheldon's voice came through the door, "You two have some unfinished work to do."

Penny looked horrified, "How did he find us?"

Leonard thought for a second, "Did you leave your cell phone on? He tracked you through your cell phone"

Penny got an astounded look on her face, "Crap, how is that possible?"

"He would have had to have help, I'm going to kill Howard."

**The best laid plans can sometimes fail when your roommate is bat crap crazy. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**SOK**

"


End file.
